Attack of the Killer Garage Sale
"Attack of the Killer Garage Sale" is the fourth episode in the television series Danny Phantom. Overview Danny's garage sale to raise money for an outfit goes bust when he has to confront Technus, the ghost master of technology. Episode Recap Jazz is tutoring Dash who's more in awe of her than his studies. When Danny enters the kitchen where they're studying, Dash immediately starts picking on him, prompting the scared boy to go back down to the lab. Afterwards, Dash invites Jazz to his party that he's hosting to which she only agrees to go under the condition that Danny can come as well. In the lab, Jack shows Danny his newest invention, the Fenton Ghost Weasel (a vacuum of sorts), which, with its powerful suction, sucks up various papers and finally the Fenton Thermos which ends up lodged to the nozzle. Jack heads upstairs to get the Fenton Unlodger while Danny suggests putting it in reverse, causing it to spew out the thermos which shoots out and hits the ghost portal button, unleashing Technus. Going ghost, Danny accidentally plants the idea of world domination into his head, causing the two to fight. First Danny attacks, but Technus repulses him with his electrostaff. Danny succeeds by sucking him inside the Fenton weasel, which then overloads, spraying ectoplasmic goo all over the entire lab. Danny, Sam, and Tucker are at the Nasty Burger later on where Sam suggests a trip to the amusement park on the weekend. Tucker refuses, saying it's far too expensive. Sam offers to loan him some money, but he refuses. All the while, Danny eyes Dash inviting others to his party, including Paulina. Danny however is shocked when Dash invites him, fulfilling Jazz's request. Immediately after receiving the invite, Danny is recognized by the popular crowd. Danny instantly becomes excited now that he's in the popularity wagon, so much so that he starts to ditch his best friends. Dash later forces Danny to buy some new hip clothes before going to the party. In order to raise money for it, he decides to have a garage sale selling all the old junk from his dad's lab, which still contains the ectoplasmic goo from the Ghost Weasel explosion. Danny sells Dash a computer program, because Dash's computer is slow due to all of the extra work Jazz assigns him. Earning enough money, Danny ditches his friends to clean up the garage sale so he can get to the mall. Danny denies Sam's offer to head over to her home for movies in favor of going to the party. That night, Tucker discovers Sam's family is rich, inherited from her grandfather who was an inventor, notably of the machine that swirls cellophane around deli toothpicks. She kept her family's wealth as a secret to avoid making friends through it. Meanwhile Danny discovers one of the gadgets he sold is possessed, acting on its own and mostly on the offensive when it attacks him. Defeating it, he chooses to ignore the danger in favor of the party. Danny gets another surprise when Jazz tells him she isn't going to Dash's party, forcing him to go alone wearing his new, "hip" clothes. At the party, Danny finds out Dash changed the dress code to "loser chic" because he was unable to buy the new outfit because he spent his money on Portals XL. Danny stands out amongst his popular peers, all of which he cannot connect well with, ultimately making him realize his mistake of ditching his true friends. He goes upstairs only to find Technus, who is fusing himself with technology from the junk Danny sold to make one gigantic mechanical form, including Dash's computer and Sam's remote (which she bought at the garage sale earlier). Technus and Danny fight in Dash's room with Danny trying to stop Technus from upgrading himself (an idea Danny accidentally gave him), a mission at which he fails. The fight eventually leads outside where Danny reunites with Sam and Tucker. Danny cries out for Sam and Tucker's help, but they refuse, too angry over him ditching them, so he makes a desperate apology. Accepting it, Sam and Tucker find a way to shut down his source of power through Tucker's PDA (with help from Sam who quickly orders the latest Portals XL for Tucker to use), returning Technus to his normal form. Danny traps him in the Fenton Thermos and learns his lesson about being shallow. The next day, he apologizes again and gets revenge on Dash by stuffing his locker with his secret teddy bear collection. Credits *Story by **Steve Marmel *Written by **Sib Ventress *Storyboard by **Erik Wiese **Ray Angrum **Lane Lueras *Art Direction **Bob Boyle *Music by **Guy Moon *Directed by **Wincat Alcala **Richard Bowman **Butch Hartman *Voice cast **David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Phantom; Nate **Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley **Grey DeLisle as Sam Manson; Waitress **Rob Paulsen as Jack Fenton; Technus **Kath Soucie as Maddie Fenton; Grandma **Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter **Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Jazz Fenton; Kid #1 **Ron Perlman as Mr. Lancer **Maria Canals as Paulina; Tracey **Dat Phan as Kwan Series continuity *Technus wears the battle-suit from this episode in Prisoners of Love. Trivia *Allusions: See List of allusions *Goofs: See List of goofs *'1st appearance:' Technus *This is the first and only time we see Dash's stuffed bear collection. *On the cover of "Jock's Quarterly", there is a highlight entitled "Exclusive Interview with Butch Hartman". *At the end of the episode Dash is still wearing Danny's outfit. *Character revelations: **Jack is a pack rat **Sam is rich *This episode is featured on the Nicktoons Collection Vol. 3 GBA Video. Gallery es:El ataque del asesino de la venta de garaje Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Real world